


I Have Never Done That Before (I Want You To Know)

by onedisfamily (Nalo)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clubbing, DJ HArry, Drug Use, I'll detail later for the sex encounters, Ibiza, Louis works for Simon's firm, M/M, Niall and Liam are Louis' bff, Sex, Simon is a bitch, Spain Trip, barcelona, they all go for the weekend to Barcelona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalo/pseuds/onedisfamily
Summary: Louis sighs deeply. "Sorry, boys, this is a work trip.It's not a vacation. You're not coming.""No? Because I heard this thing on Politico." replies Niall.Louis closes his eyes and and says weakly "Yeah? What did you hear?"Niall pursues. "They were like, Louis, Liam and Niall are going to Spain and I was like 'This is on Politico?"Liam clutches his chest exaggeratedly. "Oh, my God, then it must be true!"Louis wants to punch them. Hard. "Guys, I don't come to your work and try and steal nitrous from you and clean people's teeth."Liam takes Louis' hands in his own and looks straight into his eyes. "You are welcome to anytime."Louis takes back his hands. "This is an important work trip for me.I could get, like, a promotion."Niall whispers. "Spain, just, like, let it wash over you.""No.""Yes!""No.""I'm just gonna buy two tickets,and we are gonna come." says Niall with a giant grin.Or Louis has to spend the weekend in Barcelona to close a deal for his firm and his terribly amazing best friends tag along.Dialogues from the movie Ibiza.





	I Have Never Done That Before (I Want You To Know)

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love the movie Ibiza and I couldn't help picturing Louis and Harry because Larry just ruined every rom-com for the rest of my life.
> 
>  
> 
> The original characters are Léo and Harper (I mean L & H??? Really???). 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this fic, lots of love!

"Fuck. Shit. No. Why. Whyyy. Ugh. Fuck." Louis feels his heart beating faster as he runs to the kitchen, his shirt not even buttoned up, only one of his feet is covered by a sock. Why did he turn off his alarm again? He can't find any valid reason anymore, and he's going to be late and Simon is going to get all angry and red and yell at him. What a wonderful Monday. 

He pours the coffee from yesterday in a water bottle covered with Japanese flowers that probably belongs to his sister and grabs a box of cookies. He'll eat in the subway.

He buttons his shirt and puts his jacket and then notices the absence of one of his socks. He breathes deeply. Air in. Air out. He can do this.

Of course, the subway is crowded and he pours some of his coffee on the floor but, he thinks, at least it will stop smelling like sweat and cheap beer. When he finally pushes the building door, he is right in time, as usual, thank you very much. He enters the lift, smiling politely to the cute man holding the doors open for him.

"What floor?" he asks.

"Fourteen, please."

The man nods and that's the end of their conversation for the next 12 floors.

"Have a nice day," he says above his shoulder, leaving the lift. 

After lunch, he's called in Simon's office and his hands are shaking, because he was really not that late this morning and he's not sure he can handle Simon's anger (but when can he).

Simon is wearing this awful costume with this awful tie (are there actual monkeys on it?) and Louis can feel his stomach getting knotted. He looks at his face and notices that Simon is wearing a hygiene mask.

"First off, you're probably thinking, 'Why does he have a mask on?' Well, guess what. People..." mumbles Simon. 

"It's a little hard to understand you. Could you take it down for a second?" he asks as politely as he can.

 Simon ripped the mask. "Just so you know, there is a stomach virus that's going around, and my twins have very delicate immune systems. So don't look at me with your judgy little eyes and dewy skin and you're like, 'Simon, why you so weird?' I don't need it. Okay? 'cause I don't have a gag reflex, so if I get this bug, I barf, and then I die." His face starts turning green. Louis doesn't like his face turning green.

"Well, you have really cute kids so I understand being protective."

"They're literally perfect." replies Simon with a satisfied smile. "I made this executive decision very early on in my marriage. I was like, 'Honey, you're not really mother material'. So I got a donor, she got a surrogate. Anyway, long story, we have perfect babies."

Louis doesn't know what to say. What the fuck? "Oh, wow, that's amazing."

Simon lifts his eyebrows. "Okay, girl talk city with croissants is over. Can I move on?"

Louis swallows. "Yeah."

"Oh, thanks for the permission."Louis can only nod weakly. "Anyway, you've been here a little while."

"Four years." mumbles Louis

Simon looks at him, his face blank. "Right. The reason I asked you in is because I've decided it's time to send you on a little business trip since I never really send you anywhere."

"You did send me to Roanoke, Virginia."

"Yeah, I apologize. We paid your hospital bill, move on."

 Louis gulps, memories flashing behind his eyes. "Yeah."

 "Anyway, here's the thing... Disfrutes Bottled Sangria is looking to expand their brand from Spain to the States. So we are on the verge of closing a deal to become their representative PR firm."

Louis feels like he should say something. "Wow!"

"I know, wow. Congratulations, 'cause you're going to go this weekend. Three days, Barcelona."

Louis feels all the air leaving his lungs. "I’m going to Spain?" he croaks.

"Why do you act like you've left your apartment? This is sad. Can I really trust you? Are you ready to go represent us there?

Louis nods as fast as he can. "Of course."

"Okay, because they're a bunch of really horny Spaniards waiting. I thought your "energy" would be perfect for that." Simon says, signing the quotes marks with his fingers.

Louis furrows his eyebrows. "What do you mean my energy?"

Simon sighs. "You know, your "energy", your "drive", your "ambition", your "spunk." "

"Why are you putting them in quotes?"

Simon huffs. "Because I mean "gay energy."

Louis chokes. "But I don't sleep with clients."

Simon rolls his eyes. "Congratulations! Oh, my God, where's your millennial parade? Jesus Christ, anyway... Have fun in Barcelona, bye."

Louis slowly rises from his chair and leaves the room on wobbly legs. "Bye."

 

*** 

 

"Just hear me out on this, okay, we take your biz-class tick, switch it to three coach, split the diff, crash at your hotel and you get to be in Spain with the two of us, the way God intended." explains a very excited Niall to a very frowning Louis.

Liam, sat on a sofa, his legs up and his head down giggles and bats his hands. "Amazing."

Louis sighs. "No. This is literally the first five minutes of every Locked Up Abroad."

Niall tutted. "Yes, this is a perfect plan."

Liam nods at that and adds. "This is so great, and I can totally take the time off of work. I mean, the other dentist at my practice will just cover my patients. We have such a nice understanding. 

Louis shakes his head. "Because you're blackmailing him."

 Liam stops giggling. "What? No." He sits up straighter. "That's a no. I'm not blackmailing him." Niall and Louis shares a glance. "I already told you, I just happened to walk into the office one night when he was huffing nitrous with our dental assistant Dale, and I was just like, 'Let me do what I need to do, and I won't tell your wife and kids about this.' Blackmail is like... 'Give me back my son!' "

"That's kidnapping."

"That's full-on kidnapping." laughs Niall. "You're like, 'I know something about you. Do what I want or I'll reveal it.' "

"That's blackmail." approves Louis.

Liam furrows his eyebrows. "No, blackmail is like selling drugs, but you're, like, covering it up by having a laundromat, and you're taking money for the laundromat, but you're actually putting it into this drug deal, and you're like, 'Meet me at the corner of this and this and if they won't, somebody dies.' "

"Okay, that's a bunch of different crimes, but what you're doing is still blackmail." sighs Louis.

"Oh, I am," Liam smiles. "I'm blackmailing him. I guess I'm a blackmailer. Anyways, the point is I can get the time off."

"And I'm freelance so I'm totes avail." adds Niall in a toothy smile.

Louis sighs deeply. "Sorry, boys, this is a work trip. It's not a vacation. You're not coming."

"No? Because I heard this thing on Politico." replies Niall.

Louis closes his eyes and says weakly "Yeah? What did you hear?"

Niall pursues. "They were like, Louis, Liam and Niall are going to Spain and I was like 'This is on Politico?"

Liam clutches his chest. "Oh, my God, then it must be true!"

Louis wants to punch them. Hard. "Guys, I don't come to your work and try and steal nitrous from you and clean people's teeth."

Liam takes Louis' hands in his own and looks straight into his eyes. "You are welcome to anytime."

Louis takes back his hands. "This is an important work trip for me. I could get, like, a promotion."

Niall whispers. "Spain, just, like, let it wash over you."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"I'm just gonna buy two tickets, and we are gonna come." says Niall with a giant grin.

"Yeah!" shouts Liam. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hiya it's me again. I hope you liked it? please feel free to leave a kudo or a comment or idk.  
> love you  
> ((I'll post the next part soon))


End file.
